Pacific War: The Years Past
by The Winged Pyro That Drowned
Summary: Chrome Colossus over at the PR Wiki wrote this, and asked if anybody could post it here so... here it is! :D I uhh... haven't interrogated a summary out of him yet...
1. Chapter 1

**Pacific War; The Years Past**

_**Chapter One**_

**Hey guys, Pyro here with a little fic from a friend. Good old Chrome Colossus over at the PR Wiki wrote this, but as fanon aint allowed over there (we have got a fanon wiki running, however), I'm posting it here. **

**DISCLAIMER: Neither I nor Chrome Colossus own Pacific Rim. **

**MOAR DISCLAIMER: I do not own this fic, Chrome Colossus does. **

**W00T! CLAIMAH!: I edited this. I cant tell if AU or not, and Chrome hasnt told me (and doesnt have an account here), so... yeah whatevs **

**ENJOY, REVIEW, AND LET CHROME KNOW WHAT YA THINK!**

-.-.-.-

Most people think that Brawler Yukon was the first Jaeger. Most people where out of sight to have seen the very first Jaegers, how defended the shores before the Kaiju arrived. That second attack on Manila? That was the sixth Kaiju to emerge. Remember when you heard about a Roswell incident? Where a UFO of some kind crashed? When you were frozen with indecision, did you believe? I can't say. But that crash was real. The alien, the craft, all real and all 'covered up'. You'd think that the alien would be un-communicational. Silent. Nope, this alien must've known what danger we were in, but with the cold war present we couldn't care less about giant Godzilla monsters attacking downtown Tokyo. We used the alien's technology to create Jaegers: giant robots designed to destroy whole armies.

This technology the alien gave us could have corrupted the human race. We had no name for the tech, so we codenamed it GDS: Gravity Defying Systems. This tech allowed us to make larger machines. The Pons, on the other hand, we had to make ourselves.

The year now is 2028. Three years after the Precursors were vanquished. But this story is one of the past. Russia and America prepare for nuclear Armageddon. But enough of the backstory, let's start thing right:

2:05, the clock said. But David couldn't sleep. He and his partners had been given funding from the president to continue project 2. Project 1 had been a proposal to make a space battleship. David recalled the look in the presidents eyes as the Project 1 team (codename: "Space") explained the devastating firepower of such a machine. No one had seen it coming. Kennedy had cancelled the project there and then. But we had been given permission. David had given the presentation. He had held the future of the world in his hands.

And he had saved it.

When most people think of Roswell, they think of area 51, the alien crash. Area 51 was a myth, conjured by nutters wanting attention. And the alien? That was real. That alien was like a prophet. It told us of large monsters coming from beneath the ocean. It gave us a formula to create large metal warriors. Well, we could always make them. But we couldn't defy physics.

Until the alien told us.

Eisenhower had asked the CIA to develop two large machines. One designed as an escape pod in the event of a nuclear war. The other one designed to carry several thousand kilotons of nuclear ordinance. David and his peers had made both. But Eisenhower had cancelled the escape pod idea and pushed ahead at perfecting the mobile missile platform.

But David had no time to remorse about the past, for as soon as he closed his eyes the alarm sparked into action and a booming voice rang out across the development complex. "Attention! All hands to battle-stations! Two bogies inbound. All pilots to their Jaegers!"

Jaegers: The term used to describe the Robotic US Coastal Defence Force equipment. They had made four, with six more on the way. David was one of the pilots.

When we first tried the Jaegers out with a single pilot, the strain was too much for them, and while they never received fatal brain damage, it was irreversible. But we had perfected it; we had created a manned robot.

David was quickly out of bed. He always slept with his trousers on and his T-shirt at the edge of his bed. In about 23 seconds he was outside and running towards the briefing compound. Most other people were already running towards a TV screen with a man sitting at a desk. The man was Commander Alfred Tormon. "Pilots, 20 minutes ago we identified 2 UUO's heading straight for the coast of New York. It was only recently we identified them as Jaegers Stalingrand and Kursk. Their ETA is 1.5 hours before they're in position. If they succeed, then they may completely disable our counteroffensive capabilities. I ain't gonna sugar coat it Gentlemen. If you fail millions of lives will be lost. Is that understood?"

We all saluted and replied "Sir, yes sir!" and rushed for our deployment lifts. David was with Tommy Fignas, a decent man of middle height and of 32 years. "Hey," he said as David joined him. "You think we'll score a kill?"

"Maybe," David replied.

Their Jaeger, Mauler Midway, had a record of always disabling Russian jaegers but never scoring kills.

As the 2 men stepped off the lift, the Jaeger's Conn-pod hatch opened with a hiss. Alfred's voice rang through the interior. "Alright gents, you and Ninja Sea are tasked with keeping Stalingrad at bay while Independence Harbour and Forrestal Fighter disable Kursk's launching tubes before they launch their payload."

David responded as he and his partner suited up. "You got it sir, distract the escort."

"Very well, I'll leave you two to get ready."

The voice changed to that of clam-speaking Saiden Saven, their director. "Alright boys. All suited up?"

"You got it Mr Saven."

"Great, oxygen tubes at full, locking all ports, vortex turbine spinning nicely, you should be good."

Suddenly, Mr. Tormon's voice broke through again. "Pilots, prepare for neural link."

Both David and Tommy looked at each other; both had drifted together before, but only on training. Then again, once you've been in someone's head. It's easier the next time. Saiden's normal countdown began as the V-12 Jump eagles lifted the group of 4 out the complex. "4...3...2...1...0... Drift." The images raced by, memories from both of their pasts. But the duo stayed firm and let the shockwave pass. "OK. 10 minutes till deployment guys."

-.-.-.-

**R&R? Chrome is really interested in your feedback. **

**~Pyro**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pacific War; The Years Past Chapter Two**

**Still haven't gotten any more info outta Chrome yet, but anyways, here's part two!**

**~Pyro Le Editor**

**Disclaimer/Reminder: Chrome Colossus owns this, I've just edited and posted :)**

-.-.-.-

Part 2: The Russians secret battle

Vasliki and Storvik had never realised the trouble when they stole that car. They thought they would get jail, a year max. But when the judge told them that crime was punishable by death, they had been shocked. Thankfully the Russian Jaeger program needed recruits, they jumped at the chance. But what they hadn't been told was that they were going to deliver 6000 tonnes of nuclear ordinance to New York City. What they had been told was that this was how they were going to die. Either the Jaeger would be intercepted by the US Jaeger force, or maybe they would be killed if the rocket tubes malfunctioned, like that one time. Of course, there was the chance the mission would go of without a hitch, and then they would return to Russia, where Stalin would accuse them of retreating while claiming of knowing nothing of several nukes striking American territory. There was no way out. Destiny can't be changed.

Meanwhile, several miles away, 4 X4000 searchlights illuminated the natural darkness. The Jaegers were all based on the same template, but were unique in their own way. Mauler Midway's nuclear reactor was stationed in her stomach. Ninja Sea had a similar design to the later Gipsy Danger, but had a box like head with a telescopic sight at the front and 4 seawater missile tubes, with 8 extra. Independence Harbour was equipped with a prototype directed EMP weapon, while Forrestal Fighter had a curved chest and super-powered propellers for improved aquatic combat. Inside Mauler Midway's Conn-pod, the voice of Ninja Sea's sole pilot, Kain WaCalom, rang out through the speakers on the all-Jaeger channel. "I got bogies dead ahead, Kursk 1.2 miles, Stalingrad 1.4 miles. 0.52 hours till launch." The reply came from Forrestal Fighters daredevil duo, Charlie and Bennie Devei. "Roger that, Forrestal and Independence will flank around while Midway and Coral Sea will engage at will." There would've been more chatter, if the two forces hadn't spotted each other and hadn't gone for it.

Stalingrad spread its arms out wide and deployed its swords while Kursk's super-velocity rail cannon's extended from between the Jaegers 3 pincer claws. They weren't very accurate, but when they struck the damage was crippling. Mauler Midway and Ninja Sea began to sprint towards Stalingrad. As they reached sparring distance, Mauler Midway jumped to the side as Stalingrad's sword swung across the space a second ago they had occupied. While Mauler kept dodging Stalingrad's strikes, Ninja Sea crept up behind the Russian war machine. With a quick swing of its left servo, Stalingrad was thrown forward by the shock. But one punch couldn't disable a Jaeger.

But it did send the 50 story tall robot into the fist of Midway. These two blows were enough to destabilise the Russians and caused the Jaeger to fall onto the sea bed.

While the battle raged, Independence Harbour and Forrestal Fighter had taken an advantages position upon a ridge line. Both the Jaegers searchlights were pointing at Kursk, the Jaeger had been sideways onto them, but suddenly it turned.

Then the flash appeared.

The shot from the rail cannon had caused Forrestal Fighter's pilots to activate the super-powered propellers. But the shot had not been aimed at Forrestal. It had been aimed at Independence.

And the shot had hit.

Have you ever been shot by a firearm? If not. Ask someone to punch you. Then multiply that pain by 10, then multiply that by 1000, and that's how much pain a Jaeger pilot feels when a metal shell travelling at 1000+ miles per hour.

The shell had been sent straight into Independence's chest, crippling both the Jaeger and her crew. "We got radiation leaking out of this thing like a shaken coke bottle!" Cried George Jasin. "I'm powering up the EMP, see if we can take 'em with us!"

-.-.-.-

**R&R? (Only two views and there's already one favouriter! Kudos to you, GuardianOfAll!)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pacific War: The Years Past**_

_**Chapter Three: In peril and in Jaeger**_

**Yo, Pyro here! Once again, I'm just Chief Editor. Chrome is really appreciating all the feedback (including _Constructive _****_Criticism!_) that he's gotten :D**

**Oh yeah, and a little status update from me, if anybody's interested (which I doubt but OK), I haven't been able to get as much done as I wanted to recently due to a couple of issues. The first and most horrible was the fact that I was LITERALLY SNOWED IN with homework. *clears it all off* Oh hey, I didn't know the desk was green! Anyways, that one is cleared up now. **

**Secondly, I'm a little stuck trying to help out an aspiring writer who is... umm... well, it's gonna take me a while to get through to him. Pfft, look at me, posting an update on someone else's story... **

**Meh.**

**~Pyro**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, Chrome Colossus from the Pacific Rim Wikia wrote this, I just edited. Neither of us own Pacific Rim (BTW why the hell do the _Americans _who oh-so-obviously didnt go to see this at the theatre get the DVD a _WHOLE FRIGGEN MONTH BEFORE THE PEOPLE THAT NEED IT?_)**

**... Enjoy! (/_^)**

-.-.-.-

All Jaeger crews were in shock. The rail cannon had struck hard. Even now, one minute after the explosion, internal fires could be seen, sparking and then dying as the water rushed into the stricken machine. David stared at the heads-up display in front of him. The sensors analyzed the crippled Jaeger and gave a quick sum up. "Nuclear core leaking, joints failing, secondary backups disabled. They're screwed." Tommy stayed on the task at hand.

"We've got to disable this Jaeger. Independence may be out of action, but the Russians ain't gonna wait for us to help." With this the pilots turned back to Stalingrad, who was currently engaging Ninja Sea. "Coral, we're coming, just hold on." yelled Tommy on the Midway-Coral Sea channel.

From Ninja Sea came a grunt and some words. "Ah hell, that thing just disabled the elevation modules, the missiles can still fire, but there's no way I can bend over and fire with a giant robot swinging swords at me!"

And as Mauler Midway rushed out into the darkness to assist its friend, Forrestal Fighter had jumped off the rising ridge and had begun an engagement with Kursk. With large tubes attached to its back, it couldn't really put up much of a fight.

Like a panther tank facing off against a katyusha rocket launcher, Fighter landed several blows on the chest plate, before sucker punching the beast in the Conn-pod. But unlike a katyusha, Kursk had one secret weapon- its rail cannon. While using the other hand to deflect the blows, it raised the tube loaded with a mighty shaped charge that could shatter a carrier into a smoking hulk...

While water rushed into the gears of Independence, George and his sister, Mary, were charging the EMP weapon that occupied the entire left arm, transforming it into a blunt stub with a hard punch. As power charge reached 80%, something appeared off the Independence's starboard side. "Did you see that George?" asked Mary.

"What? I didn't see it." Nothing showed up on the scanners, but Mary was right. Something; and it definitely was not a fish. It looked like a Jaeger. There's no more Russian Jaegers in the area, it can't be...

Mary couldn't finish the thought as the thing charged straight at them, revealing the swords it carried. All four of them...

-.-.-.-

**Well, I had some free time to make some changes, and while it's a bit shorter than the others - I'm preparing for some major shockers.**

**~Chrome Colossus**

**R&R?**

**...**

**Anybody know what a _katyusha_ is? :/**

**~Pyro**


End file.
